Too Late to Overcome
by Zulu1
Summary: Five years into the past lies the story of one of the most mysterious deaths. Harry is the only one able to tell the tale of how the tragic death came to be. Apparently everyone isn't safe at Hogwarts.....
1. Chapter One

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters. They belong to the crafty, talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is this computer and maybe even my sanity (if I can find it that is). Hopefully this story will make decent and steady progression. Flames are welcome, but just be assured of this one little fact. they will be later on used to roast my marshmallows to a fluffy, golden brown state. I am looking forward to receiving constructive criticism and suggestions, so feel free to review and tell me what I could do to make it more enjoyable to read (make sure to tell me what you thought also!). Without further ado, I will continue on with my fanfic. If you have any questions whatsoever; you can place them in the reviews.  
  
P.S. I also love feedback ^_~  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep within the barrier of intertwined trees, lies a house far out of reach from any contact of the wizarding world. A closer glance would provide a rather obscene looking shack, deformed beyond belief by primitive and premature building skills. The poor excuse for a house was failing to be tended to, with no signs of electricity or basic technology from its exterior.  
  
A further venture to the inside of the house would lead anyone's previous notions to an abrupt halt. The interior of the house that would make anyone cringe was just as revolting as the outside, except for the last thing noticeable. In the corner of the house was a carefully hidden trap door, revealing a soft glow emanating from beneath.  
  
Descending the stairs of the trap door would lead to reveal a modestly decorated room, looking larger than the house itself. The main part consisted of an oversized maroon chair, with a book of muggle poetry lying on the cushion. The chair was aglow from the crackling fire to its right, also casting a faint glow on the maroon couch to its left. Following the fire's glow deeper into the room, a kitchen area becomes visible complete with a sink, a table, and a few loose articles here and there.  
  
Just beyond the fire's reach sat a locked door. The contents remained a mystery to our reporter, and all attempts were futile until a blood- curdling scream was heard within. This gave our brave reporter a drive to open the door, finding Voldemort's first victim in five years lying dead on the floor. Unfortunately, our reporter Rita Skeeter had to be the second. They were found five days later when we had not heard any word of Ms. Skeeter, and were tracked down using the most advanced magic known to the Ministry.  
  
We have gotten word, however, on the identity of the first victim. Miss Virginia Weasley died on the 31st of July at the cruel hands of Voldemort. Our regards go out to both the Weasley family and the Skeeter family.  
  
As of now the Ministry has no lead as to what Voldemort's motive was to kill these two innocent people. A million questions must be swarming in the heads of our readers, as well as ours. As why Miss Weasley was in the abandoned shack in the first place, as to how Miss Skeeter had found out about it, let alone found the obscene thing, and how Voldemort resurrected himself once more. All these boiling questions lead down to one person who might know all of our answers.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Daily Prophet Article: August 6th  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A decent sized bed covered in crisp, clean white sheets lay on a shiny, hardwood floor. The room was nice and tidy, accompanying an oak bookshelf, two dressers, a walk-in closet, two tall windows containing window seats, and a door leading to a modestly decorated bathroom. All was located in its prestigious location, seemingly in order. The only thing in a shambles was the resident snarled up in the sheets.  
  
Harry lay there tangled in his sheets, embedded in all of the pillows he could find. Relieving himself of all of reality's pressures was his number one priority for the day. With striking realization, Harry threw the sheets off of his bed in a fit, seeing that he could try to put it out of his mind for the entire year and still not be able to get over it. He could feel the guilt sinking down pitilessly into his stomach, shaking him violently to the core. He couldn't get over the fact that it was his fault that Ginny was dead.  
  
"Harry, promise you won't tell anyone what I've just told you. I don't want mum or dad to worry; they've had their fair share of worries this whole year. It was terrible for them to get word of Ron having amnesia and Fred and George being arrested and sent to Azkaban, it would just break their heart to know that I'm having these problems too."  
  
"Shouldn't I tell someone, if not your parents? Honestly, I think they should know. Ginny, you're in so much danger, shouldn't I just tell someone, anyone? Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, Harry, I don't want anyone to be in danger, I've caused so many problems already. it just wouldn't be fair to put anyone under any more stress."  
  
"But Gin, you could die from this, this is so serious! I think you should tell someone, look at what's happened already?"  
  
Harry rolled up Ginny's sleeve to expose the Dark Mark to the icy wind. It blew over it, burning delicate flesh on its way by. Ginny cringed, her eyes welling up with tears. She tucked her knees to her chest and hugged them, beginning to rock herself back and forth. She heaved immense sobs out into the day, shaking with fear. Harry took her in his arms, cradling her, hushing her sobs. He stroked her hair and pulled stray strands out of her clammy face.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Harry. he's calling. He's calling for me Harry."  
  
Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head as they glossed over. She was thrown out of Harry's arms by an invisible and unknown source, crashing down the stairs until she ceased to fall any further, laying roughly twenty stairs down. Harry could see by just looking at her that Ginny had broken her right arm, as it hung in a rather awkward position.  
  
The Dark Mark on Ginny's arm turned a vile shade of black, as smoke started to billow from the surface. Blood trickled down her arm, while black acid accompanied it, leaving scars where it ventured.  
  
A horrifying shriek escaped from deep within Ginny. Her voice became rushed and panicked as adrenaline rushed through her veins.  
  
"Harry. he's got me.HE'S GOT ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO HARRY, DON'T LET ME GO.PLEASE.DON'T LET ME GO."  
  
Harry ran to her, eager to respond to her desperate cry for help. But he was too late. when he finally arrived at the spot where Ginny lay. she had disappeared.  
  
(A/N: If that did not show up italicized that was meant to be a flashback. Even if it did show up italicized, I'll just mention that is was a flashback, so no one gets confused and I don't receive complaints in the reviews that the first chapter was too 'confusing.')  
  
Harry grimaced at the memory, which was one of too many. Guilt was running rampant in his conscience, destroying all other emotions except the ones that were equally just as destructive. He reached from under his pillow to retrieve the article from the sixth. It was now the tenth. Harry sunk into a sullen revere, only to come out of it to a scraping at the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry ran over to unlatch the window. Hedwig flew in gracefully, landing at the foot of Harry's bed. Following Hedwig, Harry grabbed the article and sat down to join her.  
  
"I really do kill people," Harry told his snowy owl, stroking her feathers affectionately, "don't I? I mean, look, I killed Cedric in my fourth year by suggesting we take the cup together. Now I've killed Ginny, only it took five years to do it."  
  
Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear, suggesting without words that he was overreacting.  
  
"Hedwig, it really is my fault. I should have told someone something.anything. It could've saved her life. But I was blunt and ignorant, so I kept her promise. I let my feelings for her get in the way of saving her life, Hedwig. Now I'm left with absolutely nothing."  
  
Hedwig rolled her eyes, then fluttered over to Harry's desk. He followed her to it suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want me to do? It's already too late to save her life."  
  
Hedwig bit down on the handle of one of the drawers. She flew backwards, flapping hard, inching the drawer open ever so slowly. With the slightest opening, she dug her head inside and pulled a piece of parchment out of the drawer. She dropped it in Harry's hands, and then proceeded to do the same with a quill she'd found in another drawer.  
  
"Hedwig, you cease to amaze me sometimes. But really, what would you like me to write?"  
  
Hedwig squawked angrily and fluttered over to Harry's closet. She then proceeded to hoot noisily. She stared longingly at the door, willing it to open.  
  
Harry came over and opened the door for her. She flew eagerly around, knocking various boxes to the floor until she dropped a gold one at Harry's feet.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do with my famous wizard cards, Hedwig?"  
  
Hedwig squawked at Harry's ignorance, but continued to answer his many questions as she searched aimlessly through the box. She hooted in delight as she pulled a card with the picture of Albus Dumbledore out of the box.  
  
"Dumbledore." Harry rushed back to his bed and retrieved the article, "you mean, you want me to write Dumbledore a letter concerning Ginny's death?" Hedwig nodded her head solemnly.  
  
Harry was in no hurry to return to his desk, and started to wonder why he was obeying an owl. He had no refusal when he returned to his desk, however, seeing that this truly was the right thing to do. He decided that everyone should have the right to know how Ginny's death came about, and how brave, yet stubborn, she acted towards it. Maybe it would actually retrieve a tiny bit of his sanity also.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
As we all know, Ginny's death is a mystery to everyone, as well as a shock and a realization that Voldemort has risen once again. I'm feeling that knowing how and why Ginny died, it is my duty to carry on the story to you, as to eventually everyone, in knowing that Ginny died bravely, and sad to say rather stubbornly. If you would like to meet me some place private (I think you already know where I'm talking about), I'll be willing to tell you how the past five years have been obscene and horrifying to Ginny, as well to me.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's foot. She nodded sympathetically at Harry as she took off through the open window.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I must break my promise."  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! Trust me, the chapters following this will be much longer that 2,000 some words, I promise you that! Please review; if you do, I'll love you forever! ^_~  
  
A warning to everyone who has read this chapter: If you are not a fan of sad stories, I suggest not continuing to read this. This will gradually get more depressing and sadder. If you do like these stories though, I suggest in the future after reading a chapter or two, that you read some extremely fluffy fic. I seriously cried when Cedric died in the fourth book, and I think I'm going to cry in some parts while writing this fic. But, I'm a softy, and this probably might not affect you at all. Just a warning though, you do not have to take it seriously ^_~  
  
~Zulu 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the crafty, talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is this computer and maybe even my sanity (if I can find it that is). Hopefully this story will make decent and steady progression. Flames are welcome, but just be assured of this one little fact. they will be later on used to roast my marshmallows to a fluffy, golden brown state. I am looking forward to receiving constructive criticism and suggestions, so feel free to review and tell me what I could do to make it more enjoyable to read (make sure to tell me what you thought also!). Without further ado, I will continue on with my fanfic. If you have any questions whatsoever; you can place them in the reviews.  
  
P.S. I also love feedback ^_~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry paced frantically around the furtive cave on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Once belonging to Sirius, this was the only place Harry could think of that would surely be secluded enough from wandering eyes to hold such an intimate and private conversation. He was sure that Dumbledore would think to meet him here and only here, yet he was getting worried, as Dumbledore was now twenty minutes late.  
  
With a sudden pop Dumbledore appeared in the dank, dim cave looking rather weary and dismantled.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it, Albus. I was getting worried that you wouldn't come, and I almost talked myself out of waiting. This is something I'm not very willing or ready to discuss."  
  
"I can quite understand, Harry, what kind of trouble you're going through, and why you aren't ready to discuss it. This might be as horrible or even more so than the last incident of someone dying seemingly at your hands, because I'm assuming you and Ginny were rather close. On a more unimportant note, I apologize for being late. The Ministry, for some odd idea, thinks I have all the answers seeing as that I've been contacting you since you have left Hogwarts. But, why would I be hear if I knew it all?" Dumbledore removed his cloak and fiddled with his glasses until they sat straight on his long, crooked nose. This had always bewildered Harry, as he could not understand how they could ever sit straight on something so crooked. "Lemon drop, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you, Albus. I'm rather queasy as it is, trying to recall every possible detail I could. Some stick out rather so vividly that I wish they'd just go away."  
  
"I know, Harry, but for all our sakes, maybe it's for the best that they are with you now." Dumbledore brushed a bit of dust from off of his robes, and took a seat across from Harry. "Anytime you're ready to begin, Mr. Potter."  
  
(A/N: This story will now continue in Ginny's POV, not my point of view! Unless I indicate that it will switch, which I will tell you if it does, it will remain her POV. I am not in the mood in figuring out why ff.net won't show my words that I have indicated as italicized on Microsoft Word as italicized when all of you read it. Nor am I in the mood to figure out how to do so. Since I wasn't planning on making this entire flashback in italicized text I will just leave it at that. Unless any of you reviewers out there would kindly tell me how to make it look exactly as it is in Microsoft Word. And I will royally cringe if it has anything to do with an HTML code.)  
  
I sat in my favorite, oversized chair located beside the common room fire. It cast a comforting glow upon the chair, and roasted my skin ever so slightly. I guess you could say I'm found here every day after dinner, absorbed in the entwined, vivid words and everlasting meanings that is muggle poetry. But why must the common room be so distracting? Really, I can't read under these conditions.  
  
Oh, I see now. It's just Fred and George acting the part of hero all over again. I swear, someday they'll give Harry a run for that title. But for now, they're just my dimwitted elder brothers, that apparently make so much money it swells both their heads to the size of nearly exploding balloons. Well, at least they were nice enough to get our dear, ickle Ronniekins and I some new dress robes. I love mine; they're a soft, pale green with traces of silver. The neckline has an elegant, generous swoop and also a pair of matching gloves. Sometimes I don't know whether to kick my brothers' arses, or to embarrass the bloody gits by smothering them with kisses.  
  
Look at them, patting Harry on the back. Of course, we all thought he did an absolutely marvelous job in the Quidditch game today versus Slytherin, and you'd have to be a stupid prat not to think so. But they're there, milking it for all it's worth. Sometimes I think they're so nice to Harry because they want a chunk of fame off of that huge block he carries in his back pocket, but now I see they may have grown to like him. They could've taken after me at least, liking him at first glance, but I guess it was just my job and my job only from the start.  
  
Sometimes they get attention without even prying for it. Fifth years look up to them, first years adore them. I don't know why they keep asking for more. It was quite embarrassing when they flunked multiple times, and didn't graduate. It's even more embarrassing considering they're in the same year as Harry is; and I'm only a year behind. And the worst, most foul part is that mum didn't even get that mad at them! She said that it's not like they blew off studying completely and that they were 'doing something constructive' and 'at least they're not throwing away their lives.' Or how about this classic line! 'True, they're not as successful as Percy' and 'we know they're not the most studious kids.' I about hurled right into Moaning Myrtle's stall.  
  
Oh great, now they've just declared a celebration in Harry's honor! Please, I don't see how anyone can put up with parties anymore. It seems the only thing that's been going on for TWO STRAIGHT WEEKS have been parties. I know that I'm dead sick of it. 'A toast, in Harry's honor of course.' Give me a break! More like 'A toast, thanking us for bashing your brains in with annoying loud music and treats to make you bloat for two straight week, oh and also a small congrats to Harry for his victory.'  
  
I'm absolutely sick of it, sick of it all. Fred and George, the first failing students to ever set foot on Hogwarts ground and they get praise and adoration. Me, Ginny, their sister who has been dubbed 'squeamish and shy' by the one person she cares about most and what does she get? Ignorance, petty comments and a wave of the hand at a friendly greeting or a 'not now, I'm busy', that's what she gets. No fame, no glory, only a facade of a real girl in Harry's eyes. And you know what, this particular Ginny is sick of it all.  
  
I marked my place and set my book down quietly on the table, not knowing why. I could have slammed the book down and nearly shattered the glass tabletop, and yet still no one would notice. Hell, I could do a freakishly mutated chicken dance in my bra and underwear and still no one would notice. Well, I wasn't in the mood for reading anymore anyway. So I packed up my stuff and headed toward the dormitories.  
  
Yes, there goes silly little Ginny, all huffed and puffed over something so terribly and utterly stupid. Honestly, I don't know why I get so upset over things like this. Fred and George are my brothers, and I love them to bits, no matter what. But sometimes I wonder if they really do love and look out for me. They seem so pretentious and self absorbed lately that I just don't know what to do about it. But then again, have I ever had a clue as to what to do about it?  
  
I made my way clumsily up the steps to my ever so humble (yet surely empty) common room. This did not improve my mood one bit, seeing that books kept threatening to fall from the opening that I was just too lazy to close. One landed with a profound thud on my toe, and I let out a loud yelp. Of course no one would notice, because at this point in time music was blaring as loud as could be, and 'meek little Ginny' could not be heard above it all. As soon as one book fell out, it apparently showed the other books the way to freedom, because all of them tumbled out, creating a loud (but not loud enough) and terribly distracting (yet no one notices) scene. I bounded down the steps to my books, when from out of nowhere came Ron's damned new rat. It honestly scared the shit out of me, because the last thing I remember was falling to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up dizzy and startled about the fact at lying at the bottom of the stairs. After a couple of minutes when my vision cleared enough so I could stand, I mustered what was left of my withering strength (why it was so little I had no clue), yet found I couldn't stand. Actually, I found I also had a broken leg. Above all obvious things, I think my assumption to be correct, seeing as there is a freaking bone sticking out of my leg!! I was too horrified to scream, and somehow it willed itself to stay put, latched onto something in my throat. Then it came. I quickly pressed my palm to my forehead, experiencing the absolute WORST headache in my entire life. Putting pressure on it might help relieve the stress a little, but then it started to hurt mortifyingly, and tingle like mad.  
  
Then I freaked out royally, worse than when I realized my leg was broken.  
  
My palm had blood on it.  
  
Not only did it have blood, but it had a LOT of blood.  
  
I ran my hands through my hair nervously, mentally and silently freaking out. But there was something different about my hair, something. sticky.  
  
I took my hands out of it, grossed out. And then I saw it.  
  
My hair. It was. matted. with blood. My fingers were doused with traces of blood. My hands involuntarily flung to the back of my neck.  
  
Blood.  
  
The only word that came to thought. The only word I could think. The only word I could feel. The only word I could breathe, sweat or smell.  
  
Then I felt a gushing stream sear my back. And that brought me out of my revere of horror. It shoved some sense into me.  
  
The Hospital Wing. that's where I should be. 'And just how do you suppose you'll get there?' A nasty little voice in me head brought me back to the REAL reality of it all. 'Your leg is broken, you can't possibly walk. You could scoot along down, but we'd rather not have another incident of you falling down the stairs by some childish means of transportation, now would we?'  
  
Nasty little bugger of a thought. If it weren't me who'd thought it, I would have been more hotheaded than accepting and realizing. At least I can except my faults, and not hide them up or have someone hide them for me, unlike my 'sheltered' twin brothers. Well, getting back to my means of transportation to the Hospital Wing, I suppose the only possible solution would be to scream, seeing as that no one is likely to find me over here anytime soon, away from the party.  
  
There, a scream. Not only a scream, but a loud, blood curdling scream. Hopefully an attention-getting scream at that.  
  
But alas, all attempts of getting noticed seem futile. Why not scream some more? No one would notice, so I wouldn't be told to shush. Wow, how thoughtful. Kudos on thinking positively, self. No one would tell you to shush.  
  
I must have fallen into a sarcastic version of a revere, because then I noticed the severity of the situation. My leg was broken, and there could be a possible crack in my skull, which is the assumption I'm leading towards right now considering at the amount of blood in my hair, on my forehead, on my neck, and now residing on my back. Thoughts of death rushed through my head like a mad river. And that's when it all happened.  
  
Someone, thankfully, heard my screams.  
  
Professor McGonagall came bounding from the outside world, and screamed something fierce at all who took up space in the common room. The music was turned off, and the party came to an unwelcome stop. Finally, maybe someone will notice the state of health I'm in, and aid me to my rightful destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke once more, seemingly after a longer period of time. And if nothing more or nothing less, I was most definitely the most confused being to walk the face of the planet.  
  
What is the sun doing out at this hour? Why am I still at the stairs? Certainly I should be in the Hospital Wing?  
  
'Ginny, it's morning, and no one came for you. They LEFT you lying here, literally in pieces. No one cared, Ginny. Someone had to have seen you lying at the bottom of the stairs leading to where everyone SLEEPS. No one bothered to come to your aid. Everyone was too selfish and inconsiderate to help someone who was in need of aid, someone who could possibly DIE.'  
  
"Die?" I was so startled and scared at my own thoughts that I spoke aloud.  
  
'Yes Ginny, you could die. I wouldn't be surprised if your head was still bleeding.'  
  
My hands acted on their own again, flinging up to my hair. It was crusty, filled with blood, but I found a rather horrifyingly large spot that was still strikingly wet. Then I moved down to my neck, and there was the same scary substance. My neck was still undoubtedly bleeding.  
  
So I did what anyone else would do in this situation.  
  
I panicked.  
  
Then I'd remembered my brilliance that summer. a flashback, really.  
  
There I was, sitting on my bed, holding my beloved charm bracelet. The last charm on it signified a diary, a memento of the Chamber of Secrets. Although a horrifying and repulsive time, it was a significant event in my pathetic life. Thinking of the Chamber got me thinking of Harry, and how heroic he'd been. How he'd risked his life to save mine. I grasped the bracelet tight and willed myself to be there to save him from his wretched relatives, just like he'd saved me from Tom. And then without a doubt, I was standing in the front lawn of number four, Privet Drive.  
  
My charms. they were magic ones.  
  
They combined with the strongest of emotions coursing through my body, along with the thing I most desired.  
  
Sort of a. emotion portkey.  
  
Then I looked down, and saw a bright, glimmering miracle under dried blood. I was wearing my charm bracelet.  
  
Then I focused on the strongest emotion that I was feeling. Anger, loneliness, and most of all.fear.  
  
I winced in pain and then thought about how wonderful it would be to be being treated by Madame Pomfrey right now. How wonderful skele-gro would feel compared to this any day. Just to know that someone is willing to take care of me. even if it isn't my family or friends. The feeling of someone caring. to be tended to with the utmost care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My sight became sharper, and I winced at the piercing agony my body was feeling. But there was one thing I was well aware of, my surroundings had definitely changed, I was in a bed at the Hospital Wing.  
  
"M-M-Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes dear? Are you in need of more chocolate?"  
  
I glance over at the nightstand lying next to the bed. On it was a secreted chunk of chocolate wrapped in layers upon layers of pink foil. It hardly looked like chocolate at all from the outside. I unwrapped it and took a glutinous bite out of it, scarfing it down like I hadn't eaten in ages. Chocolate had never tasted so good.  
  
"What happened when I got here?"  
  
"You looked quite weary, with no energy left at all, and you were in horrible, terrifying condition. Your leg was broken beyond belief, and your skull had almost filled entirely with blood. Frankly, I thought we were going to lose you. You've been unconscious for three days."  
  
Oh.my. . . .  
  
Before I knew it, the putrid taste of puke rushed up my throat and onto the sterile floor, making an orange and red mess. Red being even more blood.  
  
"Oh dear, let's help you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up."  
  
"I don't think I need assistance to the bathroom, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"I'm not sure, Gin, your leg has just completed healing, and it should be really stiff and unstable."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
I got out of bed slowly. Madame Pomfrey was right; my leg was wobbling violently under me, about to give away at any second. But I made it to the bathroom without collapsing, a piece of vomit being my inspiration.  
  
"Do you happen to have any food left? I'm really quite hungry." Ginny had no need of words, however, as her stomach did most of the talking. It growled fiercely and impolitely, demanding food for fear of imploding.  
  
"Of course dear! You must be starving! I'll just notify the house elves upstairs and I'll be right down with some dinner for you. It's about time you've come to!"  
  
I watched Madame Pomfrey hustle out of the room. It seems like she hasn't had a patient in weeks, or one that couldn't be tended to for days. Well, I'm glad I gave her something to do then, I wouldn't want to prolong her from her work. and as I can see, I'll need a lot of attention, and an extraordinary amount of time to recover properly.  
  
Then I noticed a flash of purple color out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face it, and apparently I missed something while I'd grabbed the chocolate in my ravenous attack of hunger. It was a get well card.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I feel absolutely terrible about what happened. Nothing this horrible should happen to a sweet girl like you, Ginny. I saw you the night of the party. I tried to get someone else's attention, but no one seemed to be listening. So I did what I did best. I snapped some pictures of the condition you were in and sent them to the Hospital Wing, but the time they got there, it had been reported that you had already been taken care of and attended to, yet you were out cold. I had asked them who brought you there, but Madame Pomfrey said you had come unassisted. Weird, huh? I was so worried that you were terribly injured, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't have been of any assistance sooner than I had been. I was also worried that you had died, Ginny, because I'd been in contact with Madame Pomfrey all the while you weren't awake, and she said your pulse had slowed down at a tremendous rate, threatening your life. You'll make me the happiest person in the world if you live, Ginny. Please, send me an owl telling me you'll be okay as soon as you're done reading this. Get well, Ginny. I wish you the best of luck in your recoveries.  
  
With Love, Colin  
  
I set the lush purple card down, soaking in every word as if I learned by osmosis. Colin, he sent me a card. He sent me a beautiful card. I'm taking his words to heart, seeing as they melted it already.  
  
Someone out there. someone out there cares for me. If not even my family, if not even Harry, someone out there cares. Wait. my family.  
  
My family didn't even send a card. Madame Pomfrey would have told me if I'd had visitors, surely she'd remembered whom she'd shooed away from my bedside. But no, as I look around, this was the only card I saw left for me. Not one friggin' card from my family. not one. Does no one care about me anymore? Does no one love me? Have they disowned me? Do they find me so petty and worthless that they choose to ignore me, choose to will me away?  
  
The decay of my happy thoughts and memories slowed down unwillingly once I saw what Madame Pomfrey had brought me for dinner. A scrumptious portion of all of my favorite foods wheeled its way to my bedside, and I could never say in all my life that food had tasted so good.  
  
As I was polishing off the last of my food, the scariest thought entered my mind. Nothing so corrupted had ever breached the surface, and nothing so foul had ever wandered so deep.  
  
I wanted Fred and George to pay, and I would give anything to make it happen.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thankfully this chapter was longer than the previous one! Trust me, the chapters following this will be even longer if I can actually continue to develop the plot, I promise you that! Please review; if you do, I'll love you forever! ^_~  
  
A warning to everyone who has read this chapter: If you are not a fan of sad stories, I suggest not continuing to read this. This will gradually get more depressing and sadder. If you do like these stories though, I suggest in the future after reading a chapter or two, that you read some extremely fluffy fic. I seriously cried when Cedric died in the fourth book, and I think I'm going to cry in some parts while writing this fic. But, I'm a softy, and this probably might not affect you at all. Just a warning though, you do not have to take it seriously ^_~  
  
Zulu 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the crafty, talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is this computer and maybe even my sanity (if I can find it that is). Hopefully this story will make decent and steady progression. Flames are welcome, but just be assured of this one little fact. they will be later on used to roast my marshmallows to a fluffy, golden brown state. I am looking forward to receiving constructive criticism and suggestions, so feel free to review and tell me what I could do to make it more enjoyable to read (make sure to tell me what you thought also!). Without further ado, I will continue on with my fanfic. If you have any questions whatsoever; you can place them in the reviews.  
  
P.S. I also love feedback ^_~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Colin's POV (See, I told you I'd tell you, didn't I?)  
  
"I wonder how Ginny's doing."  
  
My words bounced off the walls of the vacant dormitory. My mind was on Ginny, on her condition. There was really no use trying to pry it from her, everything just sort of revolves around her. So, I've finally found the solution to her mysterious attraction.  
  
Ginny is a magnet.  
  
She's a powerful one at that. The way sunlight is drawn to her hair, and makes it radiate like fire. The way it makes it seem like they have something in common. Ginny is so much like the sun. Her red-hot temper, the way she's always so warm towards me, the way she just brightens up my day. And apart from everything else, it's her hair that absolutely drives me crazy. It's so vibrant, like it actually absorbs light. It's almost as if it is fire itself, the way it dances and flickers to no extent. Sometimes it seems like it has a life of its own. And the way it looks so soft and feathery. I often catch myself wondering how it would feel in my hands.  
  
I must take my mind off of her, or I'll just explode. For she has no interest in me. It's all focused on Harry, and there's none to spare on me. Sure, we're friends, but she'll never see me as anything more. Why Harry? Why did she have to like Harry? He still sees me as a little kid, someone who's bouncing off walls and admiring the ground he walks on, wanting to take an endless amount of pictures of him. Sure, I was like that before, but I'm 16 now, and I have no more desire to worship him. For that's what Ginny does, and I've seen the ridiculous things she's done to try and capture his attention. Of course, I've seen the ridiculous things I've done to try and capture hers.  
  
'A picture, Colin. Take a picture. If you're going to capture anything, why not use the thing you're very best at to do it?'  
  
A picture. but Ginny HATES getting her picture taken. How am ever supposed to get her picture?  
  
'Well, you do have those pictures you sent to the Hospital Wing. Since they obviously don't need them, you could always get them back.'  
  
"But those were such awful pictures!" I blushed; realizing I'd just answered to my own thoughts. Luckily, no one was in the room to see me do so.  
  
'Well, you've got a choice, Colin. Either keep those pictures, the ones that will probably be the only ones you'll EVER have of her, or you can wallow in your own self pity. The choice is yours.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madame Pomfrey,  
  
I'd like to know if you still have those pictures of Ginny I took the night she was injured. I know they're horrible, but still, I'm saving all of the pictures I've ever taken and adding them to my scrapbook. You see, photography is a hobby of mine, and it always has been. I've got a rather extensive collection. Anyway, although horrible pictures they may be, they're pictures none the less. If you could return them to me I would be ever so grateful.  
  
Regards, Colin Creevey  
  
I can't believe I just did that. I probably sounded like a freak, asking for pictures back. And not just any pictures, pictures of someone nearly dying.  
  
Well, if that's all I'll get, that's all I'll get. No matter what the pictures tell, I'll always know Ginny as the sun's sister. And I'll do anything to restore that factor to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner has been so dank and lonely without Ginny. I don't know why I even bother. Alas, I must eat; or else I'll probably end up in a bed next to her. I guess that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
No, I'm going to dinner, I don't wish to have my body slowly deteriorating before my eyes. But I bet it's something Harry would do for her, if he loved her. Yes, Harry, our school hero. Our whole WORLD'S hero. Ginny's hero. why can't I be that hero? No, I had to go and get myself Petrified that year; I never even got a chance at attempting to save her. I have a chance to, now. Thank God I had my camera back in second year, or else I probably wouldn't be having this stupid mental debate right about now.  
  
So I decided to go. under one condition.  
  
I'd convince Madame Pomfrey to let me see Ginny.  
  
When I'd gotten to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was no where to be found. I silently thanked whoever it was for this miracle and proceeded to a bed that was enshrouded by curtains. That must be Ginny's bed.  
  
I pulled back the curtains as delicately and quietly as I knew how. Ginny was absentmindedly reading a book, entranced by the words that swallowed her attention. Her gaze was intense, as her concentration never faulted.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, if you could just please set the food down on the nightstand, I'd greatly appreciate it. It seems I'm really fixated on this book, it's hard to put down, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ginny, it's me." My voice brought her concentration to her surroundings, and her eyes filled with delight at whom she saw standing before her. Just seeing her fill with awe made my heart beat wildly, and I couldn't help but keep in a smile.  
  
"Oh Colin, it's so nice to see you! You could not believe how dreadfully boring it gets in here! I can't thank you enough for your card, you just made my day!"  
  
She liked my card. At that very point in my life, it was all I could do not to enfold her in my arms and just hug her. Of all the countless, restless nights when all my energy and thoughts were those of her, everything was worth it. She deserved everything in the world, and this card was nothing compared to the endless reaches of the universe I would go to just to see her happy.  
  
"It was really nothing, Gin, I was so worried about you." Her eyes got glossy, as a fresh sheen of tears threatened to escape her beautiful chestnut eyes.  
  
"It was something, Colin, it was everything. It shows that someone really does care. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
I sat down beside her and did my best to comfort her. Tears were running down her cheeks, and ones were threatening mine as well. I couldn't control myself, seeing her cry wanted me to just make everything all right for her.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" I managed through shaky breaths, my crying just as uncontrollable as hers.  
  
"Colin, do you know just how many cards I got?" This question sincerely surprised me. Why was she so worried about how many cards she got? Her health was no popularity contest. But, not wanting to be rude, I replied as honestly as I could.  
  
"No Gin, how many?"  
  
"I got one, Colin, I only received one."  
  
"But. didn't you get any from your family? Or any more from your friends? They must have noticed the terrible condition you were under that night. It's not like you were invisible, I mean, I could see you. Haven't they noticed that you haven't been going to any of your classes, or that you haven't been showing up for any of the meals?"  
  
"I don't think they notice much of me anymore, it's like they don't even care about me anymore. It's insane, I thought family was supposed to care, not to just shatter your feelings."  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny, why does this have to happen?"  
  
"I don't know, Colin, although everything does happen for a reason. But why in particular that my. my. my family does-does-doesn't love m-me anymore is beyond my imagination."  
  
I watched in pain as Ginny hugged her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth, all these thoughts mortifying to her. And I felt like a bloody git, being able to only do the simple things, like pat her back and tell her everything would be okay, when obviously something was terribly wrong. I have to find out something for her, to prove to her that her family does love her.  
  
"I'm sure they still care about you, Gin, how can they not? They're your brothers, and your mum and dad, they DO love you, no matter what they lead you to believe. I'm just sorry they're treating you this way. But honest, I really do believe they love you, it's all in your imagination that they don't. Trust me on this one, I don't think there's another explanation. I'll talk to them at dinner tonight and see what's going on. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Colin, you would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course, Ginny, that's what friends are for, aren't they?" I almost stopped breathing. Of course that's what 'friends' were for, but why couldn't we just be something more. That would mean the world to me. But for now, these conditions are fine, considering the state of health Ginny's in, and I don't want to make the matters worse and put even more pressure on her. All that I should be concerned about right now is Ginny, and that's that. No more worries about being more than just friends with her right now, because that would be just selfish of me.  
  
'You know, you've been procrastinating for a while now, Colin. You DID have the chance before this happened.'  
  
"Colin, are you all right? You have a blank stare across your face."  
  
"Oh-oh! Sorry about that, I guess I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Thinking about what, Colin?" Ginny's face never looked more beautiful when it had a sincere and concerned form etched in it. Come to think of it, she was beautiful no matter what.  
  
"N-n-nothing Gin, it was unimportant. Just some ways about how to approach your brothers about it."  
  
"Oh, well, I hope you get something out of them, it's about time someone did. I really want to know if. if. they l-l-love me anymore or not."  
  
I watched as my beautiful Ginny's cheeks were being stained with tears of pain, and it was all I could keep myself from kissing her pain away. again.  
  
"Well, if I'm ever going to get this done, I should be on my way out. I only have about 20 minutes left of dinner, and I need some time to ask them some things. You know how it is. Don't worry Ginny, I'll get to the bottom of this for you."  
  
"Oh, you're such a great friend, Colin! How did I ever get so lucky?" With this she flung her arms around me neck in a state of overwhelming joy, and I just melted into a puddle right there on her bed. I put my arms around her, hugging her tightly, letting her know that if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was ask, although no words were spoken between us.  
  
"Lucky? Try again. Well, I'm off, get well, Ginny, or I'll never live another day." With this I gave a melodramatic sigh and flicked my head back with the back of my hand to my forehead. It made me smile to watch her laugh since a long time, and that gave me the courage I needed to face her brothers at dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I entered the Great Hall. late, like I never had before, and I received pretentious stares as I meandered my way and found a seat next to Harry. He looked quite surprised, and he looked ill as well. There were deep black circles rimming beneath his eyes, and his face looked gaunt and pale. But not such a dramatic affect that anyone who hadn't seen the likes of Ginny lately wouldn't have been able to notice.  
  
"Uh. hello Colin, it's, umm. nice to see you." Harry tried to engrave a smile on his face, but his face was shrewd and showed nothing but a myriad of opposing emotions.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Harry." At hearing my voice, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione had all turned to face me. They looked at me as though I was a sickle first year, and they'd never seen me before in their lives.  
  
"Hello. C-C-Colin, isn't it?" Ron managed to somewhat remember my name, but then his brother, George, interrupted what I was about to say next.  
  
"Of course it's Colin, Ron," I watched George say flabbergasted, "who else would you think it to be?" George slapped Ron on the back of the head.  
  
"Oh, that's much better, thank you, George!"  
  
"Sure thing. As long as it still works, I'll be happy to do it again."  
  
By now I was way beyond shock. I was in turmoil; suspense was boiling in my blood. What the hell was going on? George just slapped Ron hard enough to render him unconscious, and he 'thanked' him for it? There was something I needed to know. along with Ginny.  
  
"Umm. would someone mind telling me just what's going on?"  
  
I just watched as everyone got silent and rigid, no one said a word. It looked like everyone had stopped breathing as well, it just got that bad.  
  
Right then George turned to me with a grave face, and uttered something completely terrible.  
  
"Colin, Ron has amnesia. We don't know how he suffered a blow like this, but he does have it. He hardly remembers anything. At first he couldn't even remember his own name. It's getting better slowly, but we've found that if we hit him in the head it will trigger some random memory back into place."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Should I tell Ginny? She might want to know if Ron has amnesia."  
  
"Who's Ginny?" Ron chimed in from out of a glazed look. "I don't remember anything about a.a Ginny."  
  
"Colin, I don't think you should tell Ginny right now, she'd be in too much hurt. By the way, have you seen her lately?"  
  
"George, surely you must know!"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Ginny's being hospitalized in the Hospital Wing! She had a near- fatal accident on the dormitory stairs. She's been there for three days."  
  
"Oh, well, as long as she's safe. I'll just discuss the issue with her tomorrow then, you know about Ron's amnesia. I think it's better she hear it from one of us than from you, no offense; considering we're family and all."  
  
"Oh my God, do you not even care about Ginny at all?"  
  
"Of course I care, that's why I'm making sure she hears about it from me and not from you."  
  
"You git, and you call yourself a brother! Of course Ron's amnesia is bad. but Ginny could have DIED, you bloody prat, you could have not even HAD a sister!"  
  
"Gees, don't get all sentimental on me now, I don't care how bad you want to tell her yourself, but it's my job to tell her!" I could feel my face getting raw with anger, but then I let it subside, realizing something that could be utterly important.  
  
"George, the next words I say, could you repeat them for me?"  
  
"Uh. sure."  
  
"Ginny is in the Hospital Wing, recovering from a near-fatal accident."  
  
"Ginny is. . in dire need of knowing the truth about Ron."  
  
"You know, suddenly I'm not so very hungry." As I sauntered off, wondering what the hell was going on with Gin's family, I overheard another interesting conversation.  
  
"What was Colin saying about Ginny, George?"  
  
"Oh, just saying that she probably needs to know now rather than tomorrow about Ron's problem."  
  
"Oh, well, he's probably right. Shall we go tell her then?" George gave Fred a solemn nod and flicked his head in the direction of the doors leading out into the vast, empty hallway. Without another single word, the twins were off and catching up to me.  
  
"Hey, Colin, what are you up to? We're going to. um. where is Ginny?"  
  
"She's in the Hospital Wing." I saw a look of confusion prance up to their faces, but they seemed to shake it off.  
  
"Well, no time for questions now, we must tell her."  
  
"I'm coming with you two then."  
  
"Why? Ouch, Fred that hurt!" Fred had blatantly stepped on George's foot, and hard. Then he whispered something in his twin's ear and I watched as George nodded his head earnestly, seemingly agreeing with whatever Fred had to say.  
  
"Maybe you should come with us, Colin. Ginny will need some emotional support after we tell her, so you can stay with her. Right after we tell her, we're going to have to go back to Ron, he's going to need all the help he can get."  
  
I thought I should have told them how big of gits they were, and how they weren't looking out for Ginny, or seeming to care about her at all. To tell them that Ron's state of being was bad, but Ginny's was significantly worse, but all failed profusely when I opened my mouth, and all that came out was carbon dioxide. So I just followed them to the Hospital Wing, hoping that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be there. She always made such a mess of the already bad situations. And I could just see how this was going to end up if she were there.  
  
As we inched the door open, we found that Madame Pomfrey was tending to Ginny's bedside. Now things would start to get worse. much worse.  
  
"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" Now that was something was totally unprepared for. But it seemed all too natural for Fred.  
  
"May we please talk to Ginny? We have some rather unfortunate news to share with her."  
  
"Well, try not to upset her too much, she's still recovering. Anything that causes her too much emotional damage will only slow it down further."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
We walked towards Ginny's bed, and I found her yet again reading a book.  
  
"Hey Colin, glad you came back! Hey Fred, hey George, it's about time I've heard word from either of you! I was wondering when you'd figure out I was in here."  
  
"Ginny, we have something important to tell you."  
  
"Um. okay, fire away, what's up?"  
  
"Ron has amnesia. He's remembering some things, but others he's having a hard time remembering."  
  
"That's it? That's what you have to tell me?"  
  
"What do you mean, that's it?" Ron has amnesia for Pete's sake! He hardly remembers anything. I can't believe you're treating something like this as a joke or something. And just to tell you, he doesn't remember YOU at all yet! I just can NOT believe you!"  
  
"Me either!" And with those last words said Fred and George headed towards the door, little wisps of smoke billowing from their ears. Or at least that's how it would have been if life was a cartoon. And right about now, anything would be better than this.  
  
"Ginny. I'm sorry that."  
  
"Go, Colin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. go."  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry about how your brothers acted, but I'm here."  
  
"Would you please just go already, how many times do I have to ask you?"  
  
"If that's what you really want, Gin, then I will."  
  
"It's what I want, Colin."  
  
And that's when it happened, that's when my heart found the hellhole called oblivion. Shattered, discouraged, all of these things could describe me right now quite adequately. I had no hope left not even one little sliver that Ginny would ever talk to me again. And something worse than that. it was her brothers that got her mad at me, and I don't even know why. All I know is that Ginny is mad at me, and I can't help but to continuing falling even more in love with her. an unrequited love.  
  
But wait, could there be an upside to my overcast day?  
  
I decided that before I made my way out that I would stop by Madame Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, do you still have those pictures I sent you?"  
  
"Oh, Colin, it's you! You frightened me there for a second, I wasn't expecting you! Come in! Now, what was it you wanted?"  
  
"Would you possible still have the pictures I sent down here the day of Ginny's accident?"  
  
"Oh, of course! I got your note by the way, I was just really busy with Ginny that I couldn't answer right away. And of course, Colin, you can definitely have the pictures back! To be honest, I didn't even look at them, because Ginny had already reported here, so I just set them on my desk." She picked up a familiar looking manila folder and handed it back to me. "I hope this helps add to your collection!"  
  
"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, and don't worry, it will!" I walked casually out of the Hospital Wing, not wanting to cause suspicions if I ran out of there too fast. I just wanted to get there and get the pictures out. Maybe I should actually start a collection of pictures I take.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got to the Gryffindor common room in what must have been Hogwarts fastest record. I threw my Transfiguration and Potions books on one of the chairs and dashed up the stairs, manila folder in hand, with lightning speed. When I got to the sixth year's assigned dormitories, I slammed the door shut and jumped onto my four-poster so hard that I bounced off the other edge.  
  
'Okay. maybe just a 'little' too excited.'  
  
So then I tried again, with just as much enthusiasm, but a little less vigor. Ha! Success betrothed me. And then all of a sudden I became nervous. What if the pictures brought back horrible memories? Certainly I couldn't keep the pictures if they did that. I'd break down every time I'd see them. Seeing Ginny like that nearly put me into cardiac arrest. I was so worried about her, and I don't know what I would've done if she'd died. I probably would have killed myself.  
  
'Killed yourself Colin? Would you really kill yourself if Ginny died?'  
  
"I don't know. wait, why am I answering my thoughts?"  
  
'Just do it, Colin. Really, would you die for her?'  
  
"I don't know. I do really like Ginny a lot."  
  
'Well, how much do you like her?'  
  
"So much that I want to wake up every morning with her and not rest until I know she's safely tucked away at night. So much that I'd go to the greatest extremes to see that she was happy and healthy, even if it meant risking myself for it."  
  
'Hey Colin, guess what?'  
  
"What, dear thought of mine?"  
  
'You're in love.'  
  
"In what?"  
  
'In love.'  
  
"I'm in love? Am I really in love with Ginny?"  
  
'Yes, and you should know that by now, considering I 'am' your own thought.'  
  
"True. Wow, I'm in love with Ginny!"  
  
'Oh, and Colin?'  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'Open the folder!'  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks me!"  
  
With the nervousness completely diminished, I reached into the folder with such eagerness that I actually dumped them on the floor. So then I relaxed a bit once more, picking them up gradually, and holding them carefully as to not get fingerprints on them. I sighed a bit and closed my eyes and remembered what made Ginny so special and so beautiful before I took a look at when was about to bestow my eyes. The pictures of Ginny almost dead.  
  
And then slowly I opened my eyes. preparing myself for the worst to come. And trust me, the worst was unfathomable.  
  
Yeah, I had pictures of Ginny at all different angles, bleeding and unconscious. But I forgot I had loaded my camera with this new high-tech film that could also depict the person's aura. And it was nothing as I had expected.  
  
At first I thought the room was just dark and dank, but then I realized it was something worse, something much, much worse.  
  
Seeping in and out of Ginny was a black abyss, rising like highly polluted air, and I looked closely at all of the pictures and watched as it engulfed Ginny's entire body.  
  
Now the question was. why was there a mysterious black mist shrouding Ginny?  
  
Author's Note: Thankfully this chapter was longer than the previous one! Trust me, the chapters following this will be even longer if I can actually continue to develop the plot, I promise you that! Please review; if you do, I'll love you forever! ^_~  
  
A warning to everyone who has read this chapter: If you are not a fan of sad stories, I suggest not continuing to read this. This will gradually get more depressing and sadder. If you do like these stories though, I suggest in the future after reading a chapter or two, that you read some extremely fluffy fic. I seriously cried when Cedric died in the fourth book, and I think I'm going to cry in some parts while writing this fic. But, I'm a softy, and this probably might not affect you at all. Just a warning though, you do not have to take it seriously ^_~  
  
Zulu 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the crafty, talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is this computer and maybe even my sanity (if I can find it that is). Hopefully this story will make decent and steady progression. Flames are welcome, but just be assured of this one little fact. they will be later on used to roast my marshmallows to a fluffy, golden brown state. I am looking forward to receiving constructive criticism and suggestions, so feel free to review and tell me what I could do to make it more enjoyable to read (make sure to tell me what you thought also!). Without further ado, I will continue on with my fanfic. If you have any questions whatsoever; you can place them in the reviews.  
  
P.S. I also love feedback ^_~  
  
Oh, and something else! I already love one person forever! I only have one review, isn't that pretty sad? I must not be doing well enough, or I just need to do something drastic. perfect! I've got the whole thing planned out!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, Harry, you're telling me that Mr. Creevey took aura pictures of Ginny? How fascinating! I'm still trying to absorb all of what you've said so far, so if you could give me a minute."  
  
"Sure thing, Albus, I'm still trying to recall all of the details myself, so a little break would be rather sufficient."  
  
"Well now that that's settled, would you like to take a break and get a little lunch? I know this has to be hard on you, Harry."  
  
"You're right again, it's very hard. especially, you know, because of."  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware, Harry. No words need to be spoken on that. I'm sure it's hard enough as it is. So, would you like to get some lunch?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that would do some good. Three Broomsticks sound good to you?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect."  
  
With a pop, Harry and Professor Dumbledore landed at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks, where a large crowd had gathered. Heads turned as some people noticed two new strangers had merged into the crowd. When sighted, most people parted when they saw Harry, and some bowed and backed away slowly.  
  
"I wonder what all the racket's about, Albus?"  
  
As if to answer Harry's question, one brave bystander had found his voice and shouted, "Hey, it's Harry Potter. He's come to save us all for the last time! Bless you, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry began to hear murmuring voices from the people who were shoved violently out of the way without knowing why they had made a path splitting the crowd in two. Now they knew the answer and were eagerly stepping backward, giving Harry a full view of a sign posted to the window of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Without hesitation, Harry walked through the part in the crowd. A big sign with bold letters became clearer as he neared. He stopped and read, and then the color drained from his face and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Albus, it's getting worse."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I believe so. And if this isn't warning enough, then I'm afraid things will only get gradually worse."  
  
As if he couldn't believe it, Harry read the sign over again to himself.  
  
Attention! You-know-who is back on the prowl and everyone has to keep a lookout. Hide everything dear to you, because it seems that he has a new method of attacking people. So far, 13 people have been killed by sneak attacks, and sadly, as stated in the Daily Prophet, 1 has been killed over a period of five years. Miss Weasley's death was the start of a new reign of evil to be cast upon the wizarding world. As we all continue to panic, hope rises as the form of Mr. Harry Potter, and all pray that he will save us once again. Our thanks to you, Harry, for protecting us for all these years. Hopefully you will continue to do the same for us. Regards to you, we hope you can get rid of him once and for all.  
  
"Harry, it's going to be difficult, but I think that you are ready. You've been ready since your first year at Hogwarts. It has been long since, and you've only gotten stronger. You're one of the most powerful Aurors we know, and we all believe you'll do a fine job. Now, let's get you something to eat before you feint from shock."  
  
As Dumbledore guided Harry into the Three Broomsticks, solemn faces were worn by the many customers, and some gave a gentle, soft applause as he entered. Obviously these people were mortifyed that Voldemort was back, and some were appreciative that Harry was still alive to defend them.  
  
They sat down at an empty table, and Madame Rosemerta greeted both of them warmly.  
  
"What can I get for you two?"  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer, Harry, what will you have?"  
  
"I think I'll have a butterbeer also, and maybe a sandwich."  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"Yeah, that will do."  
  
"I'll be right on it for you."  
  
Harry twirled the straw in the glass of water that had been set before him. He watched as the ice twirled and danced around the edges. As of this point, Harry would do anything than have to tell another detail of the story.  
  
"So, Harry, shall we continue with our discussion?"  
  
"Um. sure, I think I'm ready now. From then on, things just kept getting worse."  
  
(A/N: Ginny's POV once again, folks!)  
  
It feels so good to be out of the Hospital Wing again! I feel like I've been isolated so long that I don't have a clue what's going on anymore, like no one seems familiar. But, even having Potions first thing in the morning is better than spending one more day in that overly clean white room.  
  
True, my leg is still a little wobbly, and I have a bandage over the wound in my head. Everything seems to be okay other than that. Well, except for the fact that the first class I return to is Potions. And except for the fact that Ron has amnesia. And maybe except for the fact that I'm still raving mad at Fred and George, for me not taking it 'seriously' enough. Other than that, everything seems to be okay.  
  
So I guess everything's not okay. Big deal? I still have plenty of other things that I can look forward to.  
  
Like. um. let's see. Okay, I should know at least one.  
  
Okay, just because I can't think of something good that's happened doesn't mean I have nothing to look forward to or to be excited about. It's just; I have nothing right now, which doesn't surprise me with the way things have been going for me lately. And hopefully this will be the end of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I took my usual seat in the back of the class where I could be undisturbed and not be called on. I've figured out the way Snape likes to embarrass people. He usually picks on people in front, because he can actually see the result of their potions. And he calls on people in the back that don't look like they're paying attention, and finds some way to humiliate them. Or, he just calls on students he hates in particular. So, I figure, if I didn't make him hate me, and if I sat behind someone tall and made it appear as if I were paying attention, I wouldn't get that much grief from him. Colin, on the other hand, has to deal with it every time we have Potions. I really do feel sorry for him.  
  
Well. I guess today will be my ultra lucky day. I spotted a slip of paper lying on the table. Whenever Snape does this it means that he won't be talking for about ten minutes into class. He just wants us to get working right away. So I guess today won't be so bad after all.  
  
"All right, now that everyone is here, I'm going to put you all into groups." And I could tell be the malevolent look on his face that today, after all, would NOT be a good day for a Potions class. And then I had the audacity to look at the slip of paper on the table. We were making a truth potion, how lovely. Well, at least it was nothing as strong as Veritaseram, I guess that could be the only thing worse. Well, the only thing worse would be to be paired up with a Slytherin, and that would not be a good thing at all.  
  
Of course, what was I thinking when I though I 'wouldn't' be paired up with a Slytherin? I didn't know her name, but just the way she looked made me want to cower in fear. Good thing I didn't too, or she might've pounded my face in.  
  
The potion took the majority of the class to brew, and there were only about ten minutes left when it was done. Thankfully the girl I was paired up with cooperated for the most part. When Snape came around I pretended that I was so concentrated on stirring the potion that I didn't have the time or effort to look at him. But, what happened was very un- Snape like. He complimented us on our work, saying that the potion looked like it should, and that it should be strong. But.. the scary part was when an evil smirked brewed on his face.  
  
We were testing the potions.  
  
"Now, at precisely this time your potions should be ready. I'm going to pick one person from each group and have them test it. I do have antidotes for any possible things that could go wrong, so you can STOP waving your pudgy little hand in the air, Neville! Now, if I may continue, these people will be testing the potions. (A/N: Forgive me, but I'm just making up some last names right about now! Most of these people play soccer, and I doubt they'll ever read this, so oh well.) Abernathy, Bondi, Creevey, Farkas, McDougal, McNair, Moore, Primmer, and Stalter. Now, all of you whose names have NOT been called are to ask the other person questions, and if it works, you should know a LOT more about the other person than you ever intended to. Enjoy." And with that, Snape flicked his cloak and turned back to sit at his desk and watch half of the students writhe in pain just from the fact that they were testing it. Thank God I was not one of them.  
  
"Okay, so how much of this potion do I need to take?" This had been the first question with a hint of politeness I've heard out of my partner all of class. She made me want to just ask her menacingly awful questions. But, she was polite about this. It still doesn't make up for her harsh attitude earlier, but I guess just some mediocre questions will suffice.  
  
"You need to take exactly 2 teaspoons."  
  
"Okay, so measure it out, will you? I haven't got all day, you know."  
  
Okay, take back what I said earlier. After all, Snape does set a good example on how to be wickedly cruel to others. This will be the only time in my entire LIFE that I'll ever say this but..  
  
Here's to you, Professor Snape!  
  
I watched her shove it down her throat as if it were poison, and I bet it sure tasted like it, considering the things we needed to put in there. It definitely didn't seem like it would taste like sweets.  
  
About thirty seconds later, her eyes attained a glossy sheen. She also had a blank stare on her face and she obviously wasn't blinking, so I guess the potion had already taken affect.  
  
"So, which last name was yours that Snape called earlier?"  
  
"McNair."  
  
"Aren't your parents Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes. My dad is. At one point he tried to kill my mom under Voldemort's orders. Then I hadn't seen him in a while, I'm guessing he fled after the Dark Lord was defeated. But he's been back ever since the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"I see." Okay, this is freaky. What am I supposed to ask? Her parent's are death eaters for crying out loud! Should I see if You-Know- Who has anything planned? I could save countless lives. I'm not sure about this, but my gut feeling says go with it.  
  
"So, has your dad talked about any plans involving the Dark Lord?"  
  
"No."  
  
Phew, good, okay, so now a huge bundle of grief just rose from my chest. It seems Voldemort hasn't planned anything.. yet.  
  
"But, there is something." And there it goes, folks. My heart just sank into oblivion.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was reading my father's journal. I know not most men keep one, but, my father has one in his 'supposedly' secret lair I found in my fifth year. It seems that the Dark Lord is planning something. Just recently he wrote that a sixth year Gryffindor was about to be attacked, and they wouldn't, or couldn't see it coming. He also wrote that they were planning to bring her over to their side and make them powerful. But, if they refused, they would be killed."  
  
Make it stop, make it stop! A sixth year. Gryffindor? I want to just forget it, forget it ever happened. Damn, why did I have to ask? Okay, from now on, I'll never ever rely on my gut instincts again! I can't trust them, and now, I have to beware of any other sixth year Gryffindors. I don't want to endanger myself; it would just be too risky.  
  
"Okay, on the table now should be a vile with the antidote to the CORRECT potion made. Neville, you already got your antidote, so just. oh just wait until class is over. And DON'T touch anything! Force feed your partner the antidote, under the affects of the potion they will not and cannot take the potion themselves."  
  
So I force fed her the antidote. It wasn't hard, really, because she had her mouth wide open. She resembled a gorilla, really. Her breath reeked of acid. That potion must really have been awful.  
  
She instantly cocked her head to the rightful position, and her eyes snapped back into place. Alas, sleeping beauty had been snapped out of her revere.  
  
"So, what did I say?"  
  
Oh shit, the potion causes memory lapses too? How can I tell her that she just spilled what was probably her most intimate secret? Especially one that could get her father sent to Azkaban?  
  
Oh, thank. thank everything in the world! Class is over! I don't think I've ever made a break for it that fast in my lifetime. Everything was so awful. A sixth year in danger and unaware of it? Voldemort. back? I could feel a lump rising within my throat; this was just too much to take in all at once. Someone is in serious danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of my classes were a joke. I couldn't even pay attention in my favorite class, charms, let alone Transfiguration and Arithmancy. I acted spaced out, like I didn't know which way was up. And the sad part was I knew I was like that, but didn't do anything to help concentrate any harder. Voldemort. he's back, he's ACTUALLY back. Who's he after, what does he want? Everything is a blur. A part of me is celebrating that class ended right when things were getting horrible, but some of me wanted to find out more about what's going on. I'm sure there has to be more than. what ever her name is said. There has to be. There's got to be a plan involved. Maybe he's trying a different approach? Maybe he's going to kill someone. like she said they wouldn't even know he was coming. I'm so afraid for everyone, and I guess I can't leave out myself. But if even my own 'family' doesn't think I'm important, who will? Surely Voldemort can't be after me, because even my friends are starting to ignore me also. And if they don't pay attention to me, surely he can't be after me as well. I'm insignificant, which could be a good thing in this whole ordeal. I mean, what would he want with me?  
  
I couldn't possibly go to dinner that night. I felt that if I actually ate something, it would just come right back up, and that wouldn't be a pretty mess to clean up. My stomach wasn't settled the way it was, so, why would food help it? Like everything and everyone else, it would just want to purge itself away out of my life. There is an empty hole that surely no one else could possibly feel, that no one else could possibly detect, that no one else could possibly have. The hole 'is' me, and alas, there is nothing in the world that could fill it. Hell, there was no one or nothing that would want to fill it. I've already gotten the hint that no one wants to be around me. It seems the only person there for me anymore is Colin. And still, he alone is not enough to fill it. There will always be an empty feeling inside of me that no one. what's the word. Ah, yes, that no one loves me. Not the kind of love that's shared between siblings, or shared between the best of friends. The kind that I'll never experience. The kind where someone would go to the depths of the Earth and back for you, the kind that's unexplainable. the kind that's. that's just there. The kind that is unbreakable. The kind that I long to share with Harry someday, if he ever returns my feelings. The kind, if I'm actually going to admit it to myself, that I could actually picture sharing with Colin. But, that's just absurd, so maybe it's not possible. Yet, that annoying little voice in my head says not to give up hope on that just yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, instead of going to dinner, and have 'inner conflicts' about what my true emotions and feelings were, I decided to just head back up to the common room to do what I do best. read some muggle poetry.  
  
Maybe there were some wizard poets, some that maybe I've never heard of. It wouldn't hurt to ask my muggle studies teacher. Hmm. maybe I'll do that tomorrow. But I think I'll just start reading now, and help me take my mind off of absolutely everything. Off of Voldemort, off of Harry, off of Colin, my family and my friends. But this was no way to fill the hole my entire life.  
  
This poem. it's beautiful, and yet so sad.  
  
(A/N: This poem was written by me, so please, be nice! Because, I know for a fact it's not as beautiful as Ginny thought it was, so please, at least 'try' to be nice!)  
  
I've never told you I loved you, But I'm still trying. To hold onto you so, As if you were crying. And now as I think of you, I'm heavily sighing. Because the day that I tell you, Is the day I'll be dying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard the Portrait Hole open, but I didn't look up to see who it was. Whoever it was probably didn't want my company anyway, seemingly wanting to be alone if they skipped dinner to come 'here.' And, if they actually did want to talk to her, she was busy, because obviously they didn't want to talk to her while she was being hospitalized.  
  
I heard little shuffling steps, something that maybe only a young, nervous first year would attain, being at a new school and all. So, I ignored them, because a first year would definitely have no interest in talking to me.  
  
"Um. Ginny, could I possibly talk to you about something. uh. important? If you're too busy though, I'll understand."  
  
That voice. it was Colin's voice. Of course I have time for you, Colin!  
  
"Sure! What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well. how are you feeling? You're not blacking out, or having any stomach illness or headaches are you?"  
  
"Nope! I've been feeling just fine!"  
  
"Are you sure? Would you like me to get anything for you? A glass of water maybe? I know you weren't at dinner, so maybe you're thirsty."  
  
And before I could say 'No, Colin, I'm fine, thanks, you don't have to do anything for me,' he was out of there.  
  
(A/N: Colin's POV)  
  
God, I didn't think this would be too hard. I mean, what was I thinking when my entire plan was to go up there and say, 'Ginny, I love you.' Really, You think that'd NOT be difficult. But, I guess it's harder than it seems in those muggle movies nowadays. Gees, the media is NOT the thing to turn to when in need of crisis solving. Actually, it's the LAST place ANYONE should look to for love advice. Of course, I would've never relied on myself for answers either, because I'm no love expert, nor will I ever be.  
  
But how do I tell her? How to I ease into it? I mean, nothing ever comes easily to me, especially telling Ginny how I feel. I can't just waltz back into the Common Room and say 'so, weather's nice, isn't it?' That is virtually the lamest line in the book. It's been done, and it's old, and worthless, for another point. I just want her to know how much I care about her. I want her to know about how much I need her, how much I want to be with her.  
  
'Well, dimwit, how about you tell her that.'  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
'That you can't live without her. You know, all of the stuff that you just thought of.'  
  
"Do you honestly think that would work?"  
  
'Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Plus, it wouldn't help beating around the bush anyway.'  
  
"True."  
  
'So?'  
  
"So what?"  
  
'So what are you waiting for? Go tell her..NOW!'  
  
"Now?"  
  
'Yes now, I'm sick of hearing you mope about how you love her, yet she doesn't know! Honestly, you'd be a lot happier if she just. knew.'  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
'Really Colin, how many times do you lie to yourself?'  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
'There you go! Now on with it, before she decides to go to dinner.'  
  
"All right already! There's no need to be pushy about it."  
  
I climbed back through the hole, and saw Ginny reading once more. she was so beautiful. now how am I going to say this to her?  
  
(A/N: Ginny's POV)  
  
"Oh, hey Colin. Do you have my glass of water?"  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Yeah, you said you were going to get a glass of water for me. But if you didn't, that's fine. I'm not very thirsty anyway."  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Gin! I didn't get you a glass of water. if you'd like me to I'd be happy to go and get you."  
  
"No, no Colin, don't, it's fine! But, if you don't mind me asking, where were you for about three minutes anyway?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I was pretty much stalling."  
  
"Stalling? What were you stalling. talking to me?"  
  
"Well. sort of."  
  
"Great! This is just great! First my family ignores me when I'm hospitalized, and my friends have turned against me. Now, here I sit thinking that the only person I have left is you, and you don't even want to talk to me! What, when you came in here did you just feel obliged to talk to me? Is that it? Just because I was sitting here all alone being 'pathetic little Ginny' you felt like you were doing a good deed by paying me some attention? That's it! There must be something wrong with me! What is it Colin, what is it? Am I just not good enough for the rest of you?"  
  
"No, Ginny, it's not like that at all."  
  
"Oh don't lie to me, Colin! That's the last thing I want. are your lies. To tell you the truth, I'd rather be alone then be fed some sympathy lines! Please, I'm not someone you can just toss around for kicks and giggles. I'm a real person Colin, a real person! And lately, not you or anyone else for that matter have seemed to comprehend it! Well, that's it! I thought I really did need someone to love me, someone to really care. But now that I see that there will never be anyone, I just want to be alone. Now, just leave me alone."  
  
And then I did the only thing that felt sensible to me. I ran up to my dormitory, and I cried into my pillow. The truth was, I really didn't want to be alone. I truly wanted someone to love me, someone who'd love me like no other. But it seems that not even Colin, someone whom I'd considered wouldn't be so horrible. am even seriously thinking about spending the rest of my life with, doesn't even care about me anymore. He's acting just like the others. like he doesn't care about me anymore, like he wants nothing to do with me. It's so selfish of him! I can't believe he'd act like that, of all people!  
  
'Well, if you think about it, Gin, you're the one being selfish here.'  
  
"Yeah right. If anything, it's Colin who's being selfish!"  
  
'Now, why do you say that?'  
  
"Because he's treating me just like all the others have."  
  
'Oh really, so he didn't come visit you in the Hospital Wing?'  
  
"Well. he did do that. But he was stalling to talk to me! He didn't even want to talk to me in the first place!"  
  
'If he didn't want to talk to you in the first place, then why did he ask you if you could spare a couple of minutes?'  
  
"Because Colin's. well. he's just polite like that. He's Colin."  
  
'Okay, think of this then. Did he actually say that he didn't care about you?'  
  
"No, but who would say that?"  
  
'What if he had something else to say, but couldn't find a way to say it?'  
  
"Like what? I couldn't think of one thing that someone would have a hard time saying to someone else."  
  
'How about the thing you've been even to afraid to admit to yourself?'  
  
"Come now, that's absolutely ridiculous!"  
  
'Oh really? Then why do you subconsciously agree to it more everyday?'  
  
"That's preposterous! I do NOT think about it everyday!"  
  
'Oh, but you do. I can tell be the way you're getting flustered.'  
  
"I do NOT!"  
  
'Really, you will thank this part of your subconscious mind one day for telling you to admit it when you finally do.'  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
'Oh, you know what I'm talking about.'  
  
"Okay. fine. if it will make you happy!"  
  
'Oh trust me, it will make you happy too.'  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
'Just do it.'  
  
"."  
  
'.'  
  
"I love Colin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I must've slept through the rest of dinner, because when I looked at my wristwatch it read 'time to read some more on a full stomach.' I love wizard watches. All those other muggle watches tell you is the time it is in the muggle world. How boring is that? I could also hear loud voices coming from downstairs. This was also a dead giveaway that it was past dinner. But, why were the voices this loud. and, only three distinct ones could be heard. What was it.  
  
Arguing.  
  
But who was arguing? Whoever it was was in a really loud and infuriating row. It sounded like they were really mad at each other. So, being the naturally curious person that I am, I ventured down the stairs slowly, and made my way to the edge of the crowd that had formed. And then. oh my God. Fred and George and.. Colin were fighting!  
  
"What do you mean, we don't care for our sister?!"  
  
"You both have really upset her! Can't you see that she's feeling lonely, being treated as if nobody cares?"  
  
"Well, if we didn't care, then why would we have told her 'ourselves' that Ron has amnesia! We could have let you tell her, but we cared enough to do it ourselves!"  
  
"Yeah, but you left her right after you told her! She was in emotional distress! How could you have just left her there, not caring about how she could have felt AFTER you told her, eh? You guys 'supposedly' cared enough to tell her, but didn't care enough to comfort her about it!"  
  
"We told her, that's what you were there for!"  
  
"Well yeah? It seems as if I'm the only one that really loves her then, considering I'm the only one that came to visit her. Both of you must be horrible brothers right now! You wouldn't even visit your own sister when she was hospitalized!"  
  
"You love her? Of course you love her, you're her friend! And we love her too! That why we told her about Ron's amnesia incident."  
  
"You two simpletons just don't get it, do you? I love Ginny, but not like you two do. I LOVE her. I'd do anything for her. I'd go to the end of the universe and back just to make sure she's happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, take care of her, and love her until I die. You know what happened today? I was going to tell her I loved her, to tell her I couldn't live without her. And now she probably hates me, because she thought I was acting just like you! And it hurt like bloody hell, and it will never stop hurting! A hole has just been ripped open inside of me, and now it will never be closed. THAT is what it's like to care about someone, you prats!"  
  
And then, the crowd noticed me. They made a little path to the center, where Colin, Fred, and George stood. Fred and George's faces were beat red, and Colin's was a little flustered with heat. And then he looked over in my direction and saw me.  
  
"Ginny?! Oh Ginny." He ran up and embraced me with all his might. It was nice to feel the warmth of his body. I tentatively put my arms around him, excepting him. He stroked my hair as he pulled me in tighter.  
  
"I love you, Ginny, and I never want to let you go." At that point he pulled away ever so slightly, and he tilted my chin to look into my eyes. A huge, cold shiver ran down my spine, the look in his eyes was so promising. And then came the silence. The whole crowd was waiting for my response. Well, it's time to admit it. Not only to myself, but also to the entire Gryffindor House.  
  
"I love you too, Colin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke with a start a couple of hours after I went to bed. I looked at my wristwatch once more. 'Get back to sleep.' Well, that was impossible. Even if that hole was filled late this evening, the hole that I thought never could be filled, to be enticed by a beautiful slumber was the only thing not working for me now. Well, besides that and all of the issues still to work out with my brothers and my friends. But with Colin on my side, I knew that I could do anything. So, I looked at my muggle wristwatch, and it read 11:30 PM. Okay, so I guess I could stay up about another half an hour reading. That's about all I could take this late at night anyway.  
  
So I made my way down to the Common Room, book in hand, when I set my eyes on two three shadowy figures. One was on the ground, and two were towering over it.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
I cast the light over the three figures, and then I dropped my wand on the stairs, screaming. The hole had been ripped wide open again, and it would never, ever be repaired.. ever. And then, I flipped open my book to the poem I had read earlier, and reread the last two lines again in horror..  
  
Because the day that I tell you, Is the day I'll be dying.  
  
There, lying dead on the floor, was Colin.  
  
Author's Note: Thankfully this chapter was longer than the previous one! Trust me, the chapters following this will be even longer if I can actually continue to develop the plot, I promise you that! Please review; if you do, I'll love you forever! ^_~  
  
A warning to everyone who has read this chapter: If you are not a fan of sad stories, I suggest not continuing to read this. This will gradually get more depressing and sadder. If you do like these stories though, I suggest in the future after reading a chapter or two, that you read some extremely fluffy fic. I seriously cried when Cedric died in the fourth book, and I think I'm going to cry in some parts while writing this fic. But, I'm a softy, and this probably might not affect you at all. Just a warning though, you do not have to take it seriously ^_~  
  
Zulu 


End file.
